Eyewear, especially those carrying onboard electronics, can be bulky with significant size and weight tradeoffs associated with communication, battery, and charging systems, making them difficult to wear and charge. These and other factors often cause electronically-enabled eyewear to be unwieldy and less than desirable to wear or transport.